The String
by twiniitowers
Summary: 12-24-2003 It's Jackie and Hyde's first married Christmas together Bonus Donna and Eric story-let


Fan Fiction Christmas Exchange Tania Requested a J/H as a married couple first Christmas (AU)  
  
Romance PG-13 to R The String  
  
By Carol (twiniitowers on ff.net and Good_Day on the boards)  
  
1982  
  
Jackie knew this was going to happen. She just knew it. There would come a time during her relationship with Steven where his Zen nature would falter and that he'd give into the "you can do better than me" mentality. She didn't think it would have happened so soon in their marriage. She didn't think it would happen on their first married Christmas together. Steven stayed at the hotel on Christmas Eve even though Roy said he could have the day off. "They needed the money." He told her over the telephone and while that might have been partly true, she didn't want to spend Christmas Eve alone in their cramped apartment. She picked up the telephone and thought about calling Donna but she and Eric were the happy newlyweds living in Chicago because Hot Donna got transferred to WXRT FM and Eric got a job at the Lakeside Bank of Chicago. The grapevine (aka Kitty) thought there might be a baby announcement when they arrived tomorrow for their holiday visit. She wanted to be happy for Donna and Eric if that were true. But a part of her felt envious. It was all too typical. Jackie Burkhart-Hyde the former cheerleader all around Miss Popular Girl of Point Place marries the rough and tumble guy with a heart of gold Steven Hyde. He still with his job at the hotel restaurant and her the salesgirl at the makeup counter at Halverson's Department Store. Naturally, Steven couldn't let himself BE happy and the rut set in once they had their simple but beautiful wedding six months ago. She wanted a baby, he kept changing the subject. Now it was Christmas Eve 1982 and Steven chose to work on a day he didn't have to. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the sofa to watch a TV movie of the week.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jackie." Hyde kissed her awake on the lips. He handed her a long black velvet box with a red bow on top.  
  
"I don't want your present, Steven."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You want out of this marriage! And don't you deny it, either. How could you do this on our FIRST married Christmas? You didn't have to work on Christmas Eve but you did and DON'T say we need the money. I want to have a baby and you keep changing the subject. You're thinking you're NO good for me in the long run. I can see it in your eyes, Steven."  
  
Jackie's eyes started to water as she jumped out of bed but Hyde wouldn't let her run to the false safety of a locked bathroom door.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde put his hands on her shoulders, "With all due respect that is the biggest pile of crap I have heard in my life! I love you very much. Is Donna filling your head with nonsense?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I was unhappy?"  
  
"No." She looked at his boots rather than in his eyes.  
  
"And as far as kids go-Jackie-I would love to be a Father to our children- but I don't just want to be there I also want to be a good provider. Having a kid now would only hurt their future."  
  
He tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Steven-I feel like such a jerk-maybe, I was being the insecure one. Where's MY present?" she asked like she was five years old when she used to have grand Christmases that were filled with more than enough material possessions for a small country but lacked in the love and togetherness of a real family unit.  
  
Hyde went to the bed and presented her with the box.  
  
"Let's try this again. Merry Christmas, Jackie."  
  
"Oh.Oh my god-a string of pearls. They're beautiful," She wrapped her arms around her Husband to give him a long embrace and a lasting kiss on the lips.  
  
"Correction you make them beautiful." He put them on and closed the clasp as he kissed her neck.  
  
A string of pearls symbolized their relationship perfectly. Her: Beautiful and Him: Strong. Their marriage like the necklace around her neck would hold together for an eternity.  
  
END  
  
And as a bonus a mini paragraph as Tania suggested for idea #2 Genre: Friendship Seasons 4/5 Pairing Donna/Kelso Rating G-PG-13 Kelso Says No  
  
Kelso shows Donna that her and Eric are meant to be together in Tania's words-Kelso can't be an idiot all the time. :) This is a short short short short (no that's not a typo) story so lets begin.  
  
Donna was waiting by Kelso's van not wanting to cry but that's exactly what she was doing. Second best? Who did the dillhole think he was? She ruined everything with Eric. Maybe, she should have worn his promise ring.  
  
"Donna,"  
  
She looked up and saw that Kelso was standing right next to her. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Kelso take me to California."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm running away take me to California. I need to get away from Point Place. Eric would not take me back. He said he didn't want to be second best. The bastard."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. I'm running away---maybe, I'll go to California and have sex with a hot blonde chick. Eric LOVES you, big D. I might be a doofus, but where do you think Eric is right now? He's probably worried sick about you; he's probably looking for you. So if you want to go to California you better go on a bus."  
  
"But Kelso---"  
  
She watched him get in the van and drive away. She looked up to see Eric leaning against the Vista Cruiser.  
  
"Eric,"  
  
"Donna,"  
  
They ran to each other and shared a passionate kiss. She let out a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Eric asked  
  
"I'll tell you later, right now Eric just take me home."  
  
He put his arm around her as they walked towards the car. "Your chariot awaits, M'lady."  
  
END 


End file.
